The Last Day
by V0ID115
Summary: The last day of everything


_And when the sun rose to its highest, the skies cracked, tearing open in all realms, revealing the figure of a deity, shining in absolute radiance. A tall humanoid figure without hair or face, wearing a long, pure white robe. He had no halo, but His wings and the holy aura surrounding His head gave away his divinity._

 _Demons lost their disguises and were subdued by His intimidating presence alone, while angels descended on earth as He hushed all that was, so everyone would listen to Him. Everyone looked at Him, for He had arrived._

 _" **Acknowledge me, for I am your God.** " Exclaimed the Deity. " **I have come to harvest what this world has to offer and to punish the wicked.** "_

 _Every Christian rejoiced, as they believed that their savior, Jesus had come back. Every man and woman who did not go to church feared for their lives, as God's presence was overwhelming._

 _"Celebrate and rejoice! Jesus has returned for us! He will save us! We'll be free from this wretched land and we'll be set free!" Said a priest coming out of a church, as he and others gathered beneath His holiness. Men of no faith slowly gathered and started praying while many Christians jumped and screamed and sung in His honor._

 _God looked at the people below him, his angels and the demons that tried to hide from him. After a while, he shouted: " **ENOUGH!** "._

 _Every man and woman stopped in their tracks, paralyzed with fear. Angels lowered their heads and slightly shivered, while demons flew away with their wings, but always found themselves facing God again._

 _Extending His arms, He spoke once more._

 _" **You misunderstand. I am not Jesus, but God Himself. And I have not come for your salvation...** " He said as a tower of gold and silver rose from the ground and He sat on the top, crossing his legs._

 _He raised His right arm with His fist clenched but middle and index finger, pointing at the skies._

 _" **I have come-** "_

 _He lowered His left arm and again, with a clenched fist but his middle and index finger, this time however, pointed at the ground below._

 _" **-To harvest the impious-** "_

 _From the golden tower, a long chain of silver sprouted and snared a roaming demon by his neck, forcefully pulling it until he was merely inches from His holiness._

 _" **-and make them repent for their sins…** "_

 _Another silver chain sprouted, but this time, an angel its victim, was brought too, inches away from God, but without any resistance._

 _" **... So I may start anew.** "_

 _The crowd was terrified. They looked at God's two first victims. An angel and a demon of same height, bore naked in his presence, looking at their father, the creator of all things. Both wore the same expression: Anguish, as the chains dug into their necks and restrained all will and choked their immortal life out of them, as they shed tears not as enemies, but as siblings in suffering beneath their God._

 _" **As the world above is, so is the world below. For I am all and you are children of the infinite, you are part of me, but you have strayed as well. You have become not what I have designed. You are flawed and you all sinned. And so, I shall cleanse all that ever was, until all is laid waste and the land become barren, from the ashes of your repenting, I shall create the world anew.** " Exclaimed God, as chains slowly sprouted from the tower._

 _"God! Wait, please!" Shouted a man, who drew His attention._

 _" **What is it that you want?** " Asked God, lowering his head to a man who tried to blend in the crowd, but was quickly exposed as all others ran from him, afraid of His vision upon them._

 _"God! I served Thee my entire life. I devoted myself to Thee from birth! Please, spare me and my family, for we sought Thee from birth and devoted our souls to Thy glory!"_

 _God, unmoving, replied._

 _" **Will not. For you still have sinned in life. For your existence is flawed. Your devotion is meaningless, for you have sinned. Now, you will be the first, of many. Take upon you, your destiny.** " Said God, lifting his head once more and going back to his original sitting position._

 _Upon finishing his speech, slightly lower from the angel and the demon, a silver chain quickly stretched. The man tried to run, but was snared just the same. He was pulled to the tower second to last floor and started choking._

 _" **So you may never forget your sins, I will make you repent.** " God said as iron chains spawned on the man's ankles, extending until a huge ball of iron grew from the end of it, weighting him down while the silver chains kept a tight hold of him at his neck. The man struggled and choked on and on as he cried, lungs burning without air, but never dying. Painfully awake the entire time as he felt his life ever so slowly fading away. " **You shall take upon yourself this suffering until the end of time, every second lasting another eternity, so this becomes etched within you forever.** " God finished, as the man's hands bled from frantically trying to rip the chains apart, but to no avail._

 _Men and women ran around desperately, screaming and crying in despair, running over each other._

 _Some prayed for Him seeking redemption._

 _Some tried to kill themselves before He caught them._

 _But it was for naught._

 _For God sought punishment and their repenting. And so he did, as one by one, everyone slowly were snatched away to the tower and bound to the chains of silver and iron._

 _As men and women ran, God summoned the horseman of apocalypse to fetch the remaining souls, laying waste of all there is. War and Pestilence ruined the world while Death and Famine rotted everything away. Conquest took every men and women it saw and brought to Him, snaring more and more victims to the now blood-stained golden tower. Moaning and crying could be heard, as saints and sinners wept together as one._

 _" **And so it is done.** " God said one final time, as every nation suffered beneath Him, waiting to be released from their mortal coil only when time ende-_

"ISAAC!" Isaac's mom called. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, beckoning him.

Still shaken up, Isaac put his half-finished drawing on the wall and reluctantly walked towards the living room.

"WHERE IS MY POLAROID?! WERE YOU PLAYING WITH THAT DAMNED CHEST AGAIN? I TOLD YOU NOT TO!..." She shouted once more, stomping around the house, almost strong enough. Today was going to be one of THOSE days...

Looking at himself in the mirror, he lowers his head in a meek attempt to fight back his tears, but it's not of use, as he is crying once again. He thinks about how she'll come soon if he doesn't do anything. He looks at his drawings, at himself and then at the chest one last time before finally taking action.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **This work of fiction is inspired in The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+ and Ridiculon's art for Afterbirth+.**

 **I'd like to say to Edmund McMillen "Thank you for 400+ hours of a depressing and involving experience though a wonderful game. Clunky as it is, I still love it. Keep rocking on."**

 **And thank you, the reader, for putting up with whatever I write.**


End file.
